Who's Your Daddy?
Who's Your Daddy? is the 64th episode of Pooh Babies. It is the 9th episode from season 4. Plot Mr. Robin starts working on a new chapter book, which is kind of long, so he starts spending more time at his studio than usual and he hasn't been spending a lot of time at home lately. Christopher Robin hasn't been seeing much of his father lately and he misses his father. Christopher Robin asks his mother where his father has been, and she says that he's been at his studio, working on his book and it'll be awhile til he gets it done. Christopher Robin tells Mrs. Robin that he misses his father and Mrs. Robin tells him that his father will be done with his book before they know it. One of Christopher Robin's favorite games to play with his father is hide and seek, but since Mr. Robin has been too busy to play lately, Christopher Robin plays hide and seek with his mother. After awhile, Mrs. Robin has to make lunch and get ready for lunch, so while his mother prepares for lunch, Christopher Robin plays hide and seek with Pooh and Tigger and Piglet. Then Christopher Robin, Pooh, Tigger, and Piglet eat lunch and after lunch, they play baseball in the backyard. Sometimes Mr. Robin reads his son a story before he goes to sleep, but this time, Mrs. Robin reads Christopher Robin a story before he goes to sleep because Mr. Robin is really tired when he gets home from the studio and Pooh and Tigger and Piglet listen to the story too and they hold very still and they don't say a word. After Mrs. Robin leaves her son's room, Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger tell Christopher Robin that they enjoyed the story and Christopher Robin says that he did too and they all get tired and go to sleep. A week later, Mr. Robin finishes his story and then he goes home and tells his son and wife that he's done with his story and he'll spend more time with them and that he'll spend more time at home and that he won't spend too much time at the studio for a good while and it'll be a year or two til he'll write another incredibly long story and they laugh at him and Tigger and Pooh and Piglet laugh at him behind his back, quietly. Then Christopher Robin and his father play and seek and Mr. Robin reads his son and his stuffed animals a story before they go to sleep. Voice cast Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Tom Wheatley as Christopher Robin Jeff Bennett as Mr. Robin (uncredited) Kath Soucie as Mrs. Robin Travis Oates as Piglet Roger L. Jackson as The Narrator Trivia *This episode reveals that Mr. Robin is an author. Mr. Robin is based on A.A. Milne, which is why he's an author. Much of of Mr. Robin's character is revealed in this episode. *This is the first, and one of the only episodes that center around Mr. Robin. *This is Mr. Robin's first major role, and one of his very few major roles. He has a minor role in the movie Christopher Robin and in most of the Pooh Babies episodes he's in. Category:Disney Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Pooh Babies episodes Category:Charlie Brown Lover 2003's ideas Category:Walt Disney Pictures